Music Sounds Better With You
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: Just some music drabble, mostly revolved around Dimitri and Rose. R&R please.


**If Eyes Could Speak**

(Dimtri's P.O.V)

_Standing close to me, close enough to reach, perfect time to tell her. But I can't even put two words together. Paralyzing eyes, scanning my disguise, can't you see me hiding? What am I afraid of her finding? I know I should tell her. But the words won't come out. If eyes could speak, One look would say everything. About the way you smile the way you laugh, the way you dress the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak, I wouldn't have to talk._

Rose was next to me standing, panting. We had just finished a long, rough training session. I Didn't know I could move that fast, let alone that Rose could as well. We were both out of breath. and it had only been about an hour. I looked over at her. The stray strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail were sticking up. Se was wiping her face with the back of her arm. She looked beautiful at that moment.

"You did good." I said, myself a bit out of breath.

"Lets go through it again." She said stretching.

"You sure? We could call it a day and you can go back to your room and sleep for a liitle while longer." I looked at her. I could definitely tell the idea appealed to her.

"Nah." She said shaking her head. "I'm already behind. You just don't want me to kick your ass again. which I totally did last time." I gave her a small smile and she smiled back when she caught my eye. I would never admit to her that she had.

"Fine." I said. "We will go through it again." She smiled as we started to go through th routine again. We did that a few more times before we both decided enough was enough. We had to go shower and change for school.

_Here we go again, trying to pretend my hands are steady. The way she looks tonight isn't helping. Visions getting blurred, gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never. There's only one way to the answer. I know what to tell her. But the words won't come out. If eyes could speak. One look would say everything. About the way you smile, the way you laugh the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak. I wouldn't have to talk._

I was patroling the grounds after hours. I turned a corner and ran into Rose. She looked at me and I could see the excuses coming up in her mind. But it was obvious she was out with some of her friends partying. She had on a sweetheart strapless dress that stopped mid thigh. it was very sexy on her and I found myself staring, though I recovered fast. She was carrying a long coat.

Just put your coat on." I said, interupting her blubbering. She did as I said. Just in time because Alberta just rounded the corner.

"What's going on here?" She looked down. I shoved my hands into my pockets because they were shaking. It took a second for them to stop.

"I'm just helping Miss Hathaway home." I said. Rose gave a small smile. Alberta rounded the corner and walked away.

"Thanks comrade." She said as we turned towards her dorm.

_Maybe I can finally get it right. Finally get the nerve to speak my mind. And tell you the things I can't say. And baby I would look into your eyes and maybe you would finally realize, words are just words anyway. If eyes could speak. one look would say everything About the way you smile, way you laugh, way you dress, way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak i wouldn't have to talk. I wouldnt have to talk. I'd tell you about the way you smile the way you laugh the way you dress the way your beauty leves m breathless. If eyes could speak. I wouldn't have to talk._

We walked to her dorm. I felt like I had to tell her. i owed her that right? But when I was about to, Stan waled by us. I guess it wasn't meant to be. We got to her dorm.

"Stayinside now." I told her. "You're going to need sleep for tomorrow morning."

"I'm just going to kick your asss again." She said smling. She picked up my hand and gave it a quick kiss. I turned to walk away. Although she was only 17, she definitely acted way older. I needed to control myself... for now.

(A/N: Vampire Academy. does not belong to me... If eyes could speak by Devon Werkheiser)


End file.
